


Hmm rabbit

by Bringmepiercedbrides



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringmepiercedbrides/pseuds/Bringmepiercedbrides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves to play and this time his games includes a cute little rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hmm rabbit

Walking home from the grocery mart i saw the cutest thing. A brown box full of rabbits. 

The box was outside of a pet store and in large font were the words free rabbits. 

One rabbit in particular stood out to me, it was the smallest and had brown colored fur while the rest where white.

My heart melted, it was just so bloody adorable and i couldn't stand the thought of someone else getting it.

I was also worried about dan though, of what he might do.

Memories of a hamster and other animals flashed through my mind. I would just have to explain to him that this one was off limits.

I walked up to the box and gently picked up the rabbit. A smile spread across my face, you should be called chestnut.

Oh hi ! Are you interested in getting one of the rabbits? A small women who worked at the pet store asked. 

Um yea, i said a bit unsure. Alrighty then, just come on inside so we get the paper work, my name is Delilah by the way. My name is phil, well thats a nice name. Thanks i said my cheeks turning a faint red.

Hm so there was paperwork needed, for a rabbit. What was this an adoption agency. It was worth it though, the adorableness levels where high.

Around fifteen minutes later i walked out the pet store with a brand new rabbit, and some supplies.

Good thing our flat was only a few minutes away. I sighed thinking of dan again but unlike before i wasn't too worried, i think dan would like chestnut.

What was the worst that could happen? I shivered knowing the answer to that question as a feeling of fear, lust, and disgust came over me.

Dans pov

It was beautiful, the brown rabbit was so small and had large black eyes.

I was a bit suprised when phil walked in with it. He looked uneasy though, i knew why. I smiled remembering all the fun games we've played.

People had no idea of the activities phil and i participated in, they think im sweet and innocent. Oh how they're wrong.

Phil wouldn't admit it but he loves our games. 

I started to get an erection thinking of our past ventures. The thought of sweet little chestnut and a naked phil.

I peaked into the bedroom to see phil peacefully sleeping. Maybe i should wake him i said to myself knowing just how i would do it.

I grabbed chestnut and decided it was time for our games to start. Just thinking of them made me even more aroused.

I climbed on top of phil doubling the friction in my jeans.

Phils pov

I awoke to dan sitting on me with clear lust in his eyes. I froze when i saw chestnut laying next to us. Dan what are you doing? 

Instead of answering he just smiled, it was innocent but i knew what was behind it. D-dan n-no, i stuttered tears already streaming down my face.

Dans eyes narrowed, he didn't like it when i cried or showed weakness. Shhh. He softly caressed my face.

Dan petted chestnut his smile still in place. Dan slid one finger inside of the rabbit and it started to squeal. Your turn, No s-stop. Dan looked at me angrily. 

Do it now. I crawled over to chestnut and slid one of my fingers into its anus. Dan pushed his erection against my ass causing me to let out a slight moan.

Take your clothes off. I complied and he did the same.

Dan took chestnut and lined him up with my opening. I let out a scream as he rammed the rabbit inside of me. I could hear him chuckle.

Dan then added his length. I screamed again.

Shut up bitch dan said going faster. Every motion created a buring sensation, strangely mixed with pleasure.

Dan soon came inside of me, his cum mixed with chestnuts blood poored outside of my hole.

Dan pushed me onto my stomach and smiled menacingly as i whimpered. Do you love me? I nodded still kind of afraid. Are you lying? My eyes widened, n-no of course not. Dan grabbed chestnut and bit it's head off then licked his lips. 

Try some, my heart stopped at dans words. Really i died. Dan thrusted himself inside Phils dead corpse continuing to eat chestnuts remains its cold blood steadily dripping down his mouth.


End file.
